The invention relates to a composite film for packaging containers. The invention further relates to a method for producing a composite film as well as to a packaging container which is made from a composite film.
A composite film for packaging containers is known from the WIPO patent application WO96/19387 A. In this case, the composite film is part of a packaging container having a pouring aperture via which the liquid located inside the packaging container can be removed from said packaging container. In order to facilitate a simplified opening of the packaging container in the region of the opening device, provision is made to equip the known composite film with a weakened region on the side thereof facing the opening device. Two options are thereby described in the patent application mentioned above: on the one hand, a weakening resulting from two cuts arranged in the shape of a cross with respect to one another and on the other hand a reduction in the thickness of the composite film. By means of both measures, it is possible to weaken the packaging container in order to manually pierce or, respectively, open the composite film in the region of the opening device, wherein said composite film is kept intact during the transport or storage of the packaging container and thus the shelf life of the product situated in the packaging container is ensured. In addition, opening devices are addressed in the known patent application which devices have cutters that assist in severing the composite film. More detailed information with regard to the weakening region addressed above can be extracted from the aforementioned patent application.